parasite EVIL resonance
by LEONheart Kennedy
Summary: Leon Kennedy joins MIST and gets paired with Aya Brea. Investigating the Raccoon Spill, they discover that Umbrella made a NEO-Mitochondria EVE. This is a Parasite Eve/Resident Evil crossover. (Story Complete)
1. [parasite EVIL] resonance :Chapter One

[Parasite EVIL]  
[resonance]  
Chapter One

Aya was bored.

There hadn't been any ANMC or NMC attacks since dryfield and now she was left with the reports. Bored, bored, bored. She had to fill out her report, fill out the Bounty Point supply paper...... the list when on and on. She sighed, wishing Eve was here to keep her company. Hell, she wished that anyone would keep her company. Then, as if her wishes came true, the phone rang. Eagerly, she reached for the phone and removed the reciever.

"M.I.S.T., Agent Aya Brea speaking" She announced.

"Hey Aya, how ya doin'????" A smile creeped across her face. It was Gary Douglas. When the ANMC's took over Dryfield, he had been very helpful and it was nice to hear from him again.

"Hey Mr.Douglas. How's things in Dryfield??"

"Good, good, hey listen. I just remembered why your name sounded familiar to me."

"You called just to tell me that?"

"Thought it might be useful."

"How?"

"Well, just listen. About 3 days before those freaks took over, a asian woman stopped here and rented a room for a couple of days."

"Yeah, and?" Through the phone, Aya could hear Gary sigh.

"Impatient aren't you? I'm getting to the point. Well, she left the day before those things took over, but the weird thing is, she asked for directions for the shelter, filled up her car, and left torward that direction..........what, no interuptions???" A small laugh escaped her lips.

"No, I'm listening, wait let me get paper n' paper." She reached down, opened her desk, and fetched a legal pad, then shut the drawer. "Alright," Aya insisted, "contine."

"Her name was Ada Wong..."

"Ada Wonggg........." The agent repeated as she wrote it down.

"Also, she looked maybe, roughly 4 months pregnant and had a stack of envelopes with this weird symbol on them."

"Did you get the liscence plate number???"

"Sorry...."

"Well, okay. Thanks Mr.Douglas. Don't be a stranger."

"Sure thing Aya." With a click, the phone was hung up and Aya was alone to ponder her thoughts. She'll have to check up on this 'Ada Wong'.................

---------------------------------------------

"I have the information you asked for Aya." Rupert announced as he entered her office. He was a very tall man and you could sense his depression a mile away. He had lost his daughter to NMC's in New York, so it wasn't a surprise he was so cold.

"Thanks Rupert." Her fingers reached for the file in his hand and the papers it contained when Rupert spoke again.

"But don't expect this to get you very far."

"Why?"

"'Cuz she's dead."

With a sigh of fustration, Aya took the foulder and opened it up as her comrade left the office. She lightly skimmed through the papers till she found the death certificate. It read all the usual info, but Aya trailed down to the date of the death. It read _October 1, 1998_......!?!

"But how could that be? If Gary is right, he saw her in October...how could she be dead." She leefed trough more of the papers, one, a news clipping of the Raccoon City outbreak._I remember that,_ Aya thought, _The president had to nuke the whole place, because of a disease....A virus?_ More reports passed her eye, one by the Umbrella Corperation and their disappointment of the destruction of one of their founding citys._My ass. You're just sad because a couple Million bucks went down the crapper._ Aya smerked and turned the page. Her eyes fell apon a written statement from some rookie cop, which then rolled, but as she read it, she found out more than she barganed for. Most of it was darkened out with black markers, but she got the gist of it. It said she was shot by a worker for ******** and then fell over a rail. The rookie tried to save her, but failed. The woman fell from what the cop said was a 70 foot drop. The rest was darkened out, but key words that made it through the wood work that grabbed Aya's attention was '*-Virus, death, rotting, blood, R.P.D., S.T.A.R.S., *-virus, *-virus, virus, virus, virus.............' Aya's brow furrowed. The word 'Virus' was repeated so many times, it made her head hurt. Who wrote this?????? Her eyes went down the page and stopped at the name, with was coupled with a signature.

Leon Scott Kennedy

This was getting interesting.................................


	2. [parasite EVIL] resonance :Chapter Two

# [parasite EVIL]

  
[resonance]  
Chapter Two

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!"

"SHERRI!!!!!!!! GET UP AND GET DRESSED!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Leon Kennedy blew out a large breath as he stood outside the young girl's bedroom door. It had been years now without a sign of Umbrella or Claire. He didn't know if it was a good thing, or a bad thing, but that was how things were. And right now, his paticence could last for so long.

"Sherri..................."

"I'm sick. *hack, hack*"

"Oh please, I'm not that stupid. Get up Sherri."

"ooohhhhhhhhhhhh........Alright." With a turn of the lock, the door open and out stepped Sherri Kennedy, as she was now named, dressed and clean, dragging her backpack behind her as she headed for the kitchen. "School sucks!" She remarked and sat down.

"Well, if I can survive 13 years of it, you can survive 4 more years. Then you can sleep in all you want." Leon smiled and handed her a plate of leftover pizza, which she took and began to eat.

"Yet, It's been how many years and you still eat like a collage kid?" Sherri remarked as she shoved the pizze into her mouth. Leon just laughed and drank his coffee.

"There's nothing wrong with pizza for breakfast. It has most of the food groups......." He argued as he walked down the hall to his room to slip a shirt on. Sherri smiled and bit into the food again. After what happened in Raccoon, She and Leon had been getting along great. He had a few strings pulled and had her registered as his sister. Since then, Sherri had grown up consitterably, She was, of course, 15. But Leon still didn't trust her. Today was his first day of work with the government, and her wanted to make sure she got to school, because she had a habit of skipping lately.

"What's the name of the place you're working at?" Sherri hollared across the apartment and finished her meal.

"M.I.S.T."

"Sounds like a stag film. The Mighty Inticing Sexy Team!" A smile crept accross her face as Leon's laugh reached her ears. She opened the refrigerator and took a Ice Cream Sandwich from the ice box. When Leon returned fully clothed to the kitchen and looked at her choice oddly, she simply held up her snack, smiled, and replied, "Milk group."

-----------------------------------------------

"...495........499..........503........ha hah!!!! 507!!!!" Aya Brea exclaimed as she found the address. She had planned to go to Leon Kennedy's new place of residence after dropping Eve off at school, but was held back a bit thanks to L.A.'s morning rush. Pulling off into the corner and putting the car into park, Aya removed the keys from the egnition and stepped out of her car. After locking the car securely, Aya walked into the apartment complex and began to walk up the stairs. She was nearly scared out of her skin and a sudden loud bang from the floor above, followed by..... 

"I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU TO SCHOOL AND THAT'S THAT!!!!!!!!" 

"NO! I WANT TO TAKE THE BUSSSSS!" Aya ran up the last remaining flight of stairs to see a man dressed in a T-Shirt and jeans with short, floopy auburn hair try to drag a blond teenager out of his apartment. You will not laugh Aya... She thought to herself. She then glaced around and noticed the number on the man's apartment door, shinning in gold. Apartment 23? that's Leon's...... 

"Leon Scott Kennedy?" She questioned. The man right away looked at her with fear in his eyes, removing his hands from the teen. 

"Sherri, get inside the apartment........." 

"What?" 

"GO INSIDE NOW!!!!" He yelled and the girl obeyed him, rushing inside, closing the door and locking it. A sharp breath went into Aya's mouth as she saw what he was withdrawing. A gun. Dumb, Aya, Dumb!!!!! She thought to herself, stepping back, I should've brought my gun, but I can still fry him if I ne.. "Are you from Umbrella? If you are, don't move or I'll shoot you without a second thought." Umbrella......? 

"No, I'm not from Umbrella!!!! I'm FBI!!!!!" Aya announced, her hands raised in the sky. "I'm going to take out my badge, okay? Don't shoot!" With the man's nod of approval, Aya reached into her jacket, pulled out her badge, and handed it to the gunman. After looking at it for 30 seconds, a look of shock washed over his features, soon replaced by calmness. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you're from MIST too!" The man smiled, placed his gun back in the holster, and handed Aya back her badge. "My name's Leon Kennedy, though you aready knew that. Sorry about that, I thought you were from Umbrella." 

"Why would you be scarred of a drug company?" Aya asked, puzzlement printed accross her whole face. Leon sighed and shook his head. 

"It's nothing, forget about it." Leon assured her, "I better fetch Sherri, before she freaks out." With a knock, the teen came out, hiding behind Leon, who lovingly protected her. "It's okay Sherri, she's from MIST. So, are you here to give me a ride to headquarters?" 

"Headquarters? Were you expecting me?" 

"I start my work at MIST today.......or didn't you know that?" Aya felt her jaw drop. 

"Y...you're a MIST agent!?!" Leon simply smiled. 


	3. [parasite EVIL] resonance :Chapter Thre...

## [parasite EVIL]

  
**[resonance]**  
Chapter Three

_Please don't ask me when Ada and Leon did it. All will be reveled in the future, and it makes a huge impact. And for those who didn't play Parasite Eve 2, MIST calls Agent Baldwin 'Hal' after the impersonal talking computer from 2001, A SPace Odyssey._ ~*---------------------*~

"Ada Wong? Ada Wong is dead! Why do you wan to know about her for?" Leon questioned as he rode with Aya in her newly restored car and the way to MIST Headquarters. After dropping Sherri at her school, Leon **insisted** they take the long way to H.Q. if he was going to tell her about what happened in Raccoon City.

"Not quite. A Ada Wong checked into a Hotel in Dryfield, Nevada right before it was run over with NMCs and ANMCs. She was decribed as asian-american, black hair, blue eyes, and pregnant. I ran a scan for her and your lovely name poped up as the only one to declare her death. There are no other Ada Wongs with that desciption in the US." Aya stated as she drove, while Leon's mind seemed preoccupied at the moment. "Leon?"

"She was pregnant?" Was the only statement that came out of Leon's mouth. Aya shot a look at him.

"You didn't........." Leon just looked back at her, "You did?"

"Not that it matters, it was over two years ago when we did 'it'. When did she sign into Dryfield?"

"November, last year." Aya announced, looking back at Leon, who looked quite releved and puzzled. "What's wrong."

"You didn't know Ada. She would be the **last** person to have children. She was very independant." Leon stated as he looked at his watch. "Hey it's almost noon."

"What do you want for lunch? My treat." Aya offered.

"Taco Bell of McDonalds, doesn't matter to me. If we're gonna continue to talk about Ada and what happened, we need to get something fast and to go." Aya tought she heard fear and pain in his voice, but decided to drop it.

---------------------------------

"Leon, I want you to take a look at this." "Hmmmmm?" After getting Taco Bell to go, the two had stopped at a abandoned field to eat and talk in private. Climbing onto the hood of her car the two ate and relaxed until Aya interuped the silence. Leon took the folder in Aya's hand and leafed through it as he chewed. With a gulp, Leon begain to speak and nod.

"My report. What about it?" 

"Why are all those parts blackened out?" Aya asked, pointing to all the black marks on his report.

"Umbrella's cronies did that. I was about to be taken in with them untill Rupert saved my bacon back around late November."

"That's right." Aya agreed, nodding, "That's when Hal was arrested and Rupert took over."

"Hal's the one who took the report from me and returned a copy of it to me like this." Leon pointed to Agent Baldwin's signature. "When I asked him, he said it was to protect me and most importantly Sherri and Claire. I was shaken by that and went on the run."

"Why?" Aya asked. With a serious look, Leon responded.

"I never mentioned Claire in my report. I was scarred for her and Sherri, so I ran. And somehow, Rupert found me in November and offered me a job at MIST, wanting to uncover what Hal covered. What happened to Hal?" Leon asked taking another bite of his taco.

"Hal was selling info, along with other FBI agents to private companies."

"Ah, so he was in cahoots with Umbrella." Leon took a spoonful of rice into his mouth after the comment, they sipped from his soda.

"Can I ask you something?" Aya asked with a loud sip from her drink.

"Shoot."

"Why trust us now after what Hal had done." Swallowing his food, Leon spoke;

"I did a background check on Rupert. Any man that lost his daughter wouldn't damn another family to the same fate. I trust him."

"And me?"

"Same thing goes for you, except you lost your sister and your mother." At Aya's shocked expression, Leon explained, "Pierce told me. Now that guy, he reminds me of me, except I'd go head first into a gun fight."

"Yeah, he may not be much on the range, but he's a good friend. So," Aya again pressured Leon with the report."Can you help me fill in the blanks?"

Leon smiled brightly and took the paper. "Okay. What happened was Raccoon was over taken by virus' called the T-Virus and the G-Virus. Believe it or not, the whole town was overtaken by zombies. Human, dog, rat, cat.... it didn't matter. They were all infected. I arrived a day later and found myself and Claire trapped. We both ran to the police station only to find **it** over run with infected animals and people. We later found out the police chief was also in Umbrella's pocket. From what Claire told me, the guy was a loon. Anyho, while I was trying to escape the station through the sewers...."

"The sewers?" Aya asked wrinkling her nose.

"Hey, you're just hearing about it. I had to trudge through that crap. Literally. Anyway, as I was trying to get out, I met up with the woman in question. Ada Wong. We escaped only to find ourselves in Umbrella's lab. I must say, it was one hell of a dive for something hidden. We then tryed to find a way out of the lab and hopefully, out of the city. When we did, Ada was killed by a scientist who was still alive. Ada fell off a railing and fell a llloooonnnnngggggg way. The scientist died on the spot. MJe and Claire then found a train out of there, right when the auto-destruct was triggered on the lab."

"No lab, no evidence." The blond agent stated.

"Well, I did have plently of evidence but Hal....." At Aya's painful groaning, Leon continued, "Well, we got on the train only to find out that there was not only a monster on the train but a....."

"Self-destruct system."  
"Self-destruct system." The two said simultaneously, "Right, so then we had to jump ship and walk all the way to the nearest town. That's about the gust of it." Aya just staired to her food.

"All that evidence, destroyed."

"Well," Leon reached into his back pocket and pulled out several sheets of folded and worn paper. "I didn't give it all to Hal." Greedly, Aya grabbed the paper and unfolded them. They were spattered with faded blood, but still readable.

"September 20th.....The Raccoon Police Dept. was unexpectedly attacked by Zombies......" Aya's eyes scanned the papers as she read off them, "4 paged signed by a David Ford......To: Mr. Brian Irons.....I have deposited the amount of US $10,000 to the account for your services......" Pausing, Aya looked up at Leon with pure hope, "There must be 10 pages of evidence here!"


	4. [parasite EVIL] resonance :Chapte Four

[parasite EVIL]  
**[resonance]**  
Chapter Four

_Here it is. The forced chapter four. I still need to do the second chapter of 'No Promises' and my Resident Evil/Fake crossover I've been putting off. :( Sorry Dee and Ryo! And yup, it will be a soft Yaoi. (I was meaning to do one with Leon and Ark, but Ark has too little personality.) Also, don't forget to visit my [Leon Kennedy Shrine!][1] Thanks for all the reviews too!!! Now, on to the story._

~*---------------------*~

Aya stared out into the sky as the sun set in the sky and couldn't help but admire it's beauty. Sighing she leaned back agaist her car and stared down the near empty bag of Sour Cream n' Cheddar chips. Tilting her head back, she brought the bag to her lips and emptied the crumbs into her mouth. Aya then tossed the bag into her car and headed to the hood of her car. Leon had passed out shortly after Aya absorbed herself with the papers he had given her. Glancing over his body, she wondered if she should wake him up. The wind was blowing through his semi-long hair and the sun setting had painted all sorts of colors over his body. Aya really didn't want to wake him, after all, he looked pretty confortable there and it seemed like a good idea to lay there and absorb the sun, but perfection doesn't last forever and Rupert would have his ass if she didn't take him to M.I.S.T. and explain why he missed work. Reaching over, she shook his shoulder and called out to him.

"Leon, Leon wake up. Leon." Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Leon simply turned over and went about drinking in all the warmth that was absorbed into Aya's metal hood. "Leon, you need to get up." She pestered, shaking his hip. Groaning, Leon flipped onto his back, mumbling.

"Five..mure....min..tes..." Sighing, Aya crossed her arms and looked down on the rookie.

"Leon, if you don't get up, Rupert will have **both** our asses! Get up!" Again, Leon egnored her and flipped over, only to have his body fly off the end of the car and onto the ground.

"Ow!" Standing up, Leon rubbed the small of his back and observed his surroundings. "Aya? Where are we?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"**We** are late for work." Almost emediately, Leon's eyes flew open at the revelation.

"SHIT!" The rookie went about panicing at the prospect of loosing his job on the first day. "Dammit!!"

"It's okay Leon, we'll be fine but we have to leave now!" Aya then signaled to her car. "Let's go." She didn't have to tell his twice, or even once because he had already made his way to the passenger seat.

~*---------------------*~

"So Leon," Aya chimed in as they reached the main road, "Did you have a nice nap?" Leon rewared her with a groan of disbelief.

"I can't believe I fell asleep on your car," He chucked, then once again paniced, "Sherry's gonna kill me! Oh shit! I forgot about Sherry."

"Yeah, that just summons the lecture that Eve's gonna give me." Aya remarked, keeping her eyes on the road, while Leon kept his on Aya, admiring her beauty. That is, until Aya noticed the stupid grin on his face. _Oh God. I know that look. Don't you dare Leon....._ "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, just how alike we are. That's all." The bruinette admitted and his grin grew wider. "We both take care of our 'little sisters', we both survived great trageties, we now fight to prevent them from happening again....We're quite alike."

"Yeah, we kinda are." Aya admitted grudingly. Leon tilted his head to the side and when he reached out to brush a strand of hair from her eyes, Aya almost jumped, but instead she kept her composure.

"You have such beautiful eyes and hair, you know that Aya?" At that remark, the blonde just about had a heart attack. She didn't know how to answer to that except to keep her eyes on the road while Leon contined to play with her locks and stroke her cheek with the back of his finger. She has confused as hell as the feeling his touch brought to her. But one thing was for sure, she felt this way before, with Kyle, and that only ment one thing, even though she didn't want to admit it. She didn't have to either, because neither of them said a word as they reached Main Street. They were almost at M.I.S.T. and once they'd get there, Leon would have to stop from looking at her lovingly, stroking her cheek, and bringing out all the raw emotions she hadn't felt in a long time.

Even if Aya didn't want him to.

~*---------------------*~

Leon pushed his hair back as he slipped on the 'ear muffs' for the shooting range. He hated the damned things because they were so bulky and the mussed his hair. But he needed to get some Bounty Points because his gun, like any other, is worthless without ammo, and Leon was too broke to go buy some. He slowly walked over to the range ang gave the signal to Pierce, who shouted, "What level?"

"Hit me with 2!" The rookie commanded and the room flashed red at his command. Before him, targets began to pop up and he bagan to shot, his mind quickly lost in the noise and jolts of the gun. Leon's mind begain to drift off to the events of what happened two hours ago. _You have to be the biggest ideot Leon!_ He thought to himself. _Touching Aya like that and saying all that shit. It's just like with Ada! I'm like some stupid, lovesick puppy!_ Leon aimed for the red target and blew it off it's henges. Swinging the gun to his side, he let the empty clip fly and hit the door as he reached for a fresh one from his belt. With a scowl, Leon slapped in the fresh one and aimed once more. _I'm so sick of the shit I do! Aya will probly never talk to me again after that BS. Stupid, Leon, stupid. Like I don't have enough problems to worry about! Lord knows where Claire and the rest are, or what Umbrella's up to. Hell, I doubt even M.I.S.T. will take what happened seriously. I mean, commom, zombies!?! Who the hell's gonna believe that!_ The red lights went back on, signaling the training secsion was over. Once again emptying the clip and placing a fresh one in, Leon yelled out, "Pierce!! Level 5!"

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/zine/OceanEyedLover



	5. [parasite EVIL] resonance :Chapter Five

[parasite EVIL]  
**[resonance]**  
Chapter Five

_I AM IDEOT! I'm re-writing this chapter because I think it sucks ass. I 'll try and be a better writer from here on it, becuase my writing really sucked in the last chapters. So, here I go._

*---------------------------------------*

"So, is this the new Eve?"

"Yes, she is."

"Who was she?"

"She was one of our agents we sent to Raccoon City."

"You mean........."

"Yes."

"I thought we lost her."

"We did."

"I........see..."

"But....."

"But?"

"Not before she mated."

"Really?"

"Indeed. Now, me must retreve the Adam, before he awakens."

"Yes, before the S.T.A.R.S. do."

"Do we have any idea who he might be?"

"None."

"I'll keep tabs on all the hospitals for any men with the symptoms."

"Good, you do that."

"What about Miss. Brea?"

"By the time she finds out, IF she finds out, it'll be too late."

"So, it starts now."

"Yes."

*---------------------------------------*

"Leon, this is your desk." Aya head shot up as soon as Leon and Rupert stepped into the office space. Leon was now decked in a black turtleneck shirt, Blue dress pants and a light fabric jacket to match. He smiled at the agent, his saphire eyes sparkling as he strutted over to the desk Rupert pointed out, which was right next to Aya's. "Aya, be sure to show Leon the rops okay? I don't want him to get killed on his first assignment or, if he lives, neglect to write a report, okay?"

"No problem."

"I'm counting on you Aya, you too Leon." Leon simply smiled in respose as Rupert left the office. As soon as the chief was out of eyeshot, Leon reached into his jacket, removed an object, and silently set it on his desk without any bravo. His partner, however, couldn't help but snicker as the lone Spider-Man Pez despenser was set apon the wood, it's new home.

"Now, it's my desk."

"Leon, I think you watch too much Seinfeld."

"No, if I did," He then pointed to the candy despenser, "he would be tweety bird."

"..........."

"So, Aya," Leon asked as he leaned torward her, flirting just a little, "Why don't you show me the ropes."

"So, Leon, do you mean the noose the NMC's will be hanging you by if you don't start getting serious?" The rookie couldn't help but frown.

"I can be serious, when I'm supposed to be. Don't you worry about me."

"I don't, just," Aya sighed and slapped her hands on her desk, "Don't fuck around when we're on the field, alright?" She stated as she stood up, leaving Leon with a wierd look on his face.

"Is this about what happened with me and Ada?" The blond emediately twirled around on her heel.

"Yes," She hissed, "Who in their right mind would choose a place filled with MNCs and Zombies to have a one night stand?" Leon's eyes narrowed.

"What bug crawled up your ass? I've done nothing to you and yet you seem to have it out for me. What's wrong with you!?!"

"Nothing, I'm just going to tell you once, I'm not a little slut like Ada was and you'll never get into these pants."

"I never said I wanted to! Where the hell do you get off on this little kick that I think women are trash to use and throw away?" Leon could feel his blood start to boil, as Aya contined to look at him as if he was Hitler. He knew he sould stop because of his condition, but he couldn't. He was just too mad. "I would never, EVER do something like that, okay? I know what happened with Ada was a mistake, but you don't have to throw it in my fucking face, okay?"

"Why the hell should I believe you?"

"Because my sister Amy was impreganted by some asshole, son of a bitch and was left to fend for herself." Leon was now yelling, not giving a damn who heard. "Social Services took her daughter away, and she ended up killing herself! I LOST MY BIG SISTER to ASSHOLES like that and I don't want you to EVER act like I'm one of them. UNDERSTAND!?!"

"I just.......oohhhhhhhhhhh!" Aya growled and stomped off out of the office, leaving Leon to wonder and fume.

"FINE!" Leon yelled, then gasped as a wave of heat washed over his body. Clapping one hand over his stomach in pain, Leon quickly searched inside his jacket for the pills. His hand emerging victorous, Leon hastly opened the bottle even as the heat increased, threatening to overwhelm his body and burn it alive. Leon, his hand shaking, knocked two pills into his hand and almost slammed his hand into his mouth, gulping the pills. Within 5 minutes, the fire began to die down, leaving Leon kneeling in front of his desk, gasping for air. _Oh, god............_

*---------------------------------------*

"AHH!" Aya gasped as a wave of energy washed over her and her eyes began to flash. "What was that, I haven't experienced anything like that since.............." Her eyes went wide as she ran back to the office, to find Leon hunched over his desk, sweating profusely. On the floor was about 5 white pills. "Leon, are you okay?" She called, forgeting the arguement they had moments before. Leon shot his arm up, waving mis medication bottle.

"Under control." He gasped as Aya ran over to where he was to help gather some of his pills. After that was done, Aya helped Leon settle down into his chair and poured the pills into the orange container, not before shooting a glance to one of the pills.

_These look like the pills Melissa.............Oh, no......._


	6. [parasite EVIL] resonance :Chapter Six

[parasite EVIL]  
**[resonance]**  
Chapter Six

_Here I go again! Thanks for all your reveiws and letters! Lots of love for ya all!!!_

*---------------------------------------*

A sigh came from her lips as Sherri Kennedy limped up the steps to the apartment her and Leon lived in. School was rough as usual and her legs were about to crumble. _I hate walking, off....my poor legs._ Sherri thought as she finally reached the wooden door with the gold numbers '23' nailed to it. Taking key chain collection out of her pocket, Sherri fumbled around the 12 different keychains to find the only key on the link. Finding it between the 'Yes, I am the center of the universe!' keychain and the 'I'm buisy, you're ugly, go away!' one, she slid the metal into the door knob and turned it, hearing the lock click. Leaning agaist the door, Sherri turned the knob and slid indide, only to see Leon laying on the couch in a white T-Shirt, old blue jeans, and socks watching Digimon. "Leon, what are you doing home?" She asked, then spied the pill container on the coffee table. "You had another attack, didn't you?"

"Yeah, right in front of Aya. She got all up in my face, asking about blood transfusions, transplants, and my medical history. I had to get out of there, before she dragged me to get poked and prodded."

"Are you serious?"

"She looked like she was about five seconds from dragging me to County Hospital." Leon moaned and settled down. "She was begining to scare me. I had to leave."

"Still," Sherri sat down on the couch at by Leon's feet. "Are you okay, you haven't been the same since your liver got infected."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have hot flashes."

*----------------------*

Aya's car screeched to a stop as she arrived in front of Leon's apartment complex. Something was seriously wrong here and she didn't like it one bit. For his to have hot flashes, take pills, then run out of there when she started to ask questions didn't sit right. She needed answers now. _What if he......no, it can't be......it can't........._ She tought as she started up the stairs and arrived at his appartment, praying he was home. *Bang, bang, bang* "Leon, are you there? It's me, Aya!"

"Go Away!" He called out from the safe confines of his home, which caused Aya to bang on the door more.

"I'm not leaving till you open this door Leon!" No answer came forth which caused Aya to knock louder. "Leon! I'm deadly serious about your condition! Please, let me in." A click came forth, and the door opened as Leon gave in to Aya's bickering.

"Listen Aya, I had about enough of you today as I can stand." Leon sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "First, our arguement, then you bugging me about my attacks, I just.....had it! I want to be alone for a while, I'll see you tomarrow at work." Finished, Leon begain to close the door when Aya's foot shot out to prevent him from doing so.

"No, we need to talk. NOW!"

"I don't want to!" Leon growled, "I just want to lay back down on my couch and rest a while."

"No, We're going to talk! It's very, FUCKING, importaint Leon! So, let. me. in!" Aya gave a final shove on the door and Leon jumped back to avoid the wood from hitting him. "Listen, before Melissa Pierce became Eve, she had hot flashes and took the same medication you do. And I had hot flashes when my powers started to awaken. You want to listen now?" Leon just stood there speechless as Aya stood there breathing heavily. "Please, Leon, tell me, did you have any medical procedures that caused you take those pills?" Leon sighed as he walked to his couch and sat down.

"After Raccoon City, Sherri and I checked into a hospital in New York to get checked over and a doctor discovered I had developed a bad liver infection. I had to get a transplant, that's why I take the pills. To keep from rejection. I just don't like to talk about it like I'm handicapped or something. You happy now?" Aya shook her head.

"No, who was the doctor?"

"I can't remember his name, it was like Clap, or Crap or........."

"Klamp? Was it Hans Klamp?" Aya asked her voice now shaking. _Oh, My........what if he did to Leon what he did to Melissa...What if....oh, Dear God, please no........_

"I really don't know, I'd have to look at my records and as you can see, I haven't exactly finished unpacking."

"Then, I'll help you unpack, we need to find out." Aya stated as she grabbed a box atop a stack of simular boxes and placed it on the coffee table while Leon shook his head.

"You're crazy, first off, Eve needs a uterus and overies to do what she tried to do, twice and as you can see, I'm kinda lacking those."

"Oh, shut up Leon and grab a box." Aya spat as she rumaged trough the contents of the box, "We need to find out if Hans Klamp operated on you, if the kidney was my sister's, and if so, why." That statement gave Leon pause.

"That's right, the first Eve was your sister..."

"Yes," Aya then cursed and grabbed another box, "Not there......... Leon, are you going to help me or what?" Sighing his defeat, Leon grabbed a box and opened it...

*----------------------*

"Found them!" Leon yelled as he held up the tresured papers as if he found gold. Scanning over them, Leon's smile faded as he found what he and Aya had been searching for. Aya stared and saw the change in Leon's demeaner.

"Leon, what..."

"It's Hans Klamp." Leon said plainly, as he slowly passed the papers to Aya, who scanned them over.

"Two months before Melissa........" Aya spoke as she read then saw the shock in Leon's face, frozen and scared, "Leon?"

"What the hell is in me?" Leon gasped and wrapped his hands around his stomach, "What the hell's gonna happen to me now! Am I going to become like Melissa, what the hell is going to happen?"

"Leon, it's okay, we'll figure out...." Aya tried to settle Leon down, but was unsuccessful.

"Get it out!"

"What?" Aya asked puzzled.

"I want it out, I don't care if you have to use a fucking pocket knife, GET IT OUT!" Leon screamed as he clutched his stomach.

"Leon, calm down." Aya shouted, grabbing the sleve of his shirt. "M.I.S.T. has alot of connections, we can get another liver soon, just give us time."

"Just..." Leon was close to crying in fear, but his will prevented it, "I'm scared Aya, I'm scared, I need it out of my body." Aya nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leon, we still don't know if my sister is the donor, come back with me to M.I.S.T. and we'll use the computers to find out if it was Maya or someone else." Aya then wrapped her arms around Leon's waist. "It'll be okay, like you said, Eve needs a uterus and you don't have balls, much less that." Leon gave out a light chuckle as the joke.

"You're so mean to me Aya." Leon sighed and wiped the tears that threatened to spill.

"Yeah, I know." The blond admitted as the drew her arms away from Leon, "Worst senario is that you'll get powers like me, and that ain't so bad, just think of the BP you be ranking in."

"Yeah, it ain't gonna be so bad, just the fact you're the only one who can stop a ten story N.M.C. and you'll be the first on call."

"Leon...."

"I....just just need....I want to...." Sighed, Leon spat out, "I'm just going to watch some TV and go to bed." Sighing, Leon reached out for the remote and clicked the TV on. "I.........I need to forget. I want to forget." Smiling, Aya scooted closer to Leon and placed her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers.

"Don't worry Leon, everything will be okay, you'll see."

"I hope so...."

*----------------------*


	7. [parasite EVIL] resonance :Chapter Seve...

[parasite EVIL]  
**[resonance]**  
Chapter Seven

*-------------------*

_Hee! I'm back. Gotta love writers block. It gives me time to play me video games. :P I'm an odd little duck, ain't I? I still have writers block, so if you guys have any iseas, be sure to tell me._

*-------------------*

Aya woke up alone in a unfamiliar place, her back screaming in pain. Groaning, she stretched, listening to the joints pop then looked around. She was in Leon's apartment, sitting on his couch, papers and other objects spread about on the coffee table and opened boxes everywhere. Then she saw a blond girl standing behind the couch, staring at Aya, before turning around and yelling at someone.

"LEON, GET YOUR BUTT UP! YOUR GIRL FRIEND IS AWAKE!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND SHERRI, SO SHUT UP!" The response came from down the hall. The girl then turned back to Aya, who was still processing the events from before and now.

"If you want breakfast, all we have is Lucky Charms and stale doughnuts." She then walked out of the living room with a carton of orange juice stuck to her mouth, leaving Aya alone. That is, untill Leon sauttered in with nothing but the pair of jeans he wore yesterday.

"Fuck, my head.... Oh, hey Aya, if you want breakfast we have some Lucky Charms and nothing much else." Reaching down unexpectingly, he grabbed a pillow and threw it at the girl, causing her to drop the juice. "And she's NOT my GIRLFRIEND!"

"Dammit Leon! You made me drop my juice!"

"I told you not to drink out of the carton!" Leon yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe if you cleaned some glasses instead of making out with your girlfriend, maybe I didn't have to."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!"

*-------------------*

"Is this what you do on your days off?" Aya asked as Leon flicked the false gun to the side and pulled the trigger. He then turned the gun to the Tv and proceded to fire.

"Pretty much. Gotta stay sharp." Leon commented as guts flew off what was the Zombie's head.

"With....a video game..." She stated deadpan.

"Yep! Much more effective and quicker than that set up in M.I.S.T."

"House of the Dead 2."

"Yep."

".....I want to play! Do you have another gun?" Aya asked, taking another sip of her warm pepsi. Pausing the game, Leon threw his head back.

"Sherri! Let Aya use your light gun!"

"It's in the entertainment center below the tapes!" The blond yelled from her room. Aya then proceeded to dig though the entertainment center and finally produced a light gun.

"Let me finish this level then I'll reset the game." Leon then unpaused the game and continued his bloody mayham. "Okay, here's what you need to know. Shoot outside the screen to reload, head shots are worth more points. Avoid civilians or you'll lose a life. Save the right ones, however, and you'll gain one. Also shoot at barrels and containers, cuz they also have lifes." Aya just staired in silence as Leon coninued to play, beaking every so often to shoot outside the sceen.

"Leon?" She finally spoke.

"Hmm....?"

"What was it like in Raccoon?" Leon paused the game once more.

"I thought you wanted to play?"

".............."

"Here," Leon then pressed the 'power' button twice on the console and plugged in her gun. "Let's play, alright. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why do you avoid me when I want to talk about it?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it. It wasn't fun! It wasn't interesting! I haven't been totally myself after it happened. So, I don't want to talk about it."

"I tell you about what it was like in New York......."

"......"

"It wasn't fun either. It hurt more emotionally than it did physically. Despite of it all, I learned more about myself. After what happened, I let.....myself lie dormant, but after Nevada, I discovered I couldn't run away from what happened anymore, because what happened was now apart of me, nomatter if liked it or not. It's a part of me and there's nothing I can do to return myself back to what I was before New York."

"Well, me and Sherri didn't learn shit about ourselves. Nothing good came out of it. I had a happy life before Raccoon, so did Sherri. She had a family, I had a future! That was taken away the second I stepped into that damned city. I learned that I'm practicly worthless in protecting the ones I care about. It's a part of ME and god help the person who needs me, because I'll have to fail them."

"What if I need you?"

"......"

"We're partners now Leon! Like it or not, I will depend of you, because I trust you. Ada never trusted you, never depended on you, so you can't say you'll fail with me."

"Aya....."

"What is it Leon?"

"I'll try not to let you down......"

Aya simply smiled. "That's nice to know Leon." She then noticed Leon stepping closer to her. "Le....Leon...?" She stuttered only to have Leon's fingers carress her cheek and cup her face moments before his lips settled on hers. Her Eyes stayed wide open in shock. _He's.....he's.........!!!_ Finally, Aya settled and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting Leon deepen the kiss. All of a sudden, Leon pulled away and touched his mouth. Aya was in a bit of a shock as well.

"I'm sorry....." He murmered and walked into his room. After a moment or two, Aya followed to find him laying on his bed with a pillow over his face.

"Leon.....are you crying?" Leon jolted up quickly to stare at her.

"NO, I'M NOT CRYING!" He yelled in disbelief. "Last night, I cried because I was scared to shit! That doesn't mean I'm a crybaby or something! Damn!" Leon cursed and flopped back down on the bed. "I'm really sorry about that Aya. I really shouldn't have done that." Aya in responce, flopped down next to him and stared at the ceiling.

"You're very emotional, aren't you Leon." That caused Leon to smerk.

"Gezz, how could you tell?" Aya then slid so she rested on his body. "Call it....a hunch." She chuckled. Aya then leaned down to kiss him once more, just a moment, before she pulled away.

"So....what does this mean?" He asked as he brushed strands away from her face.

"I really don't know. I haven't been in a relationship in a long time Leon. I really don't know if I really want to be in one."

"Do you want me to back off?" Aya shook her head.

"No....just..let's go slow.....not go into extremes untill I decide what I want." Aya bowed her head. "Give me time, and....yeah..back off a bit."

"Okay, I can do that.." He wispered and kissed her hair, running his hands softly over her back as they lay there, staring at the celing.

*-------------------*


	8. [parasite EVIL] resonance :Chapter Eigh...

[parasite EVIL]  
**[resonance]**  
Chapter Eight

*------------------------*

Sherri sighed as she wrote down what she thought was the right answer on the piece of paper. Homework on a saturday, oh the agony. But, hell, it was better than watching Aya make 'nice' Leon away from her. God, they know each other how long? And she barges in demanding Leon to go through crap when he felt like crap. Grrr.... Only Sherri can order Leon around like that! The led of her pencil broke in her silent fury, causing her to mumble and stick the pencil in the electric sharpener. It made a dull hiss as it shredded the wood and stopped when the teen removed it.

"Let's see...597 Times 175....Hmmmm, carry the one... " Sherri wrinkled her nose. What was that smell? Discusting! Gezz, must've missed a sock or two when I did laundry. Pew! "Okay...the answer is 772! EASY!" She smiled to herself as she wrote down the answer. At this rate, I'll be done in a couple of minutes!

".....hssssssssssss......." Sherri removed the pencil from the paper in awe. What was that? She looked to the sharpener in arnger. Stupid thing must've been busted. "...hssssssssss......" She froze as she stared at the sharpener in shock. That hiss didn't come from the sharpener..if fact, it sounded like... Sherri slowly slid her chair from her desk and stood up....

_OHMYGAWD!OHMYGAWD! IT CAME FROM ABOVE! ITSALICKERITSALICKER! OH MYGAWD!!_ Her mind raced at a thousand miles and hour as she tip-toed torward the door. _OH MY GAWD! UMBRELLA FOUND US! LEON, OH GOD! HELP ME! LEON!_ She wanted to scream his name aloud, he wanted him to come in and save her. Hot tears rolled down her face as her eyes were wide open in shock. Her expression stayed the same in fear as Aya walked past her door. _Oh God, please, come....back..._ She continued her way to the door when Aya returned as did a double take at the teen.

"Sherri, are you okay?" She asked with a worried tone to her voice.

"Aya, help me..." Sherri wispered.

"What?"

"Licker.....licker...." She repeated like a mantra. The door was still so far, so very far.....

"Licker?" Aya said aloud, practicly yelling. Then, large rumble came from Aya's right and heavy foot steps came at a running rate torward her. "Leon, whats a lickkerrrrrr...!!!!!!!" Aya was violently shoved aside and tumbled to the floor. The Leon stid into the doorway like a heaven sent angel to Sherri.

"**SHERRI, MOVE!**" He screamed and he didn't have to tell her twice as she dove torward the door, just as the monsterous being dropped from the ceiling and was met with a hail of gunfire from Leon's Heckler and Kotch VP 70! It screamed at him and the bullets tore through it's slick body, hissing, as if knowing Leon's gun wouldn't be enough. But Leon stood his ground, he couldn't let that thing near Sherri or Aya. Then, the gun clicked, empty of bullets, leaving Leon defencless. The licker the striked, claws bearing, aiming for Leon's skin, but met the wall as Leon jumped out of the way. It fell to the floor in a sick thump, dripping bllod into the carpet. Leon then heard a deep growl and thought it was the licker, untill Aya stood up and extended her hand.

"YOU WANT A FIGHT, ASSHOLE, TRY ME ON FOR SIZE!" She screamed as her hand glowed a bright yellow and orange. She then slid her gun off her thigh holster and grasped it with both hands, letting the energy glow into and through the weapon. Leon could only watch in shock as Aya braced herself and stood ready, even as the Licker sat up and hissed, reading itself once more to attack. With a primal scream, the monster leaped at Aya, determined to take her head off. Aya simply blinked and pull the trigger. The pure energy slammed it agaist the wall, shreeking as the energy dilled itself into the lickers body, blood and shards of bone splattering the halls as if the being exploded. Finally, the energy died and the carcus dropped to the floor with a wet splat, a huge crater imbedded into it.

With a groan, Aya rested her head in her hand as her brain seemed to pulse. "Aya, are you okay?" Leon called as he stood up, covered in blood. Sherri was also covered in the fluid, her blond hair now bright red. Aya took deep breaths as she turned to look at the pair.

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here." Leon nodded in agreement.

*------------------------*

"OH MY GAWD! WHAT HAPPENED!?!" Pierce shouted at the sight of Leon and Sherri covered in blood with blankets wrapped around them, which brought the attention of many agents and Rupert.

"Get some agents over to 52 Avenue West, apartment complex 507. We have a NMC outbreak!" Aya shouted as she tried clean the blood off the visably shaken teen. "Pierce! Get some wet towels." The blond man nodded and ran off as Leon sat down.

"It isn't a NMC outbreak." Leon hissed, destracting Aya from cleaning Sherri. "It isn't a virus outbreak either. Umbrella has found us!"

"Seems like it!" Rupert shouted aloud, drawing everyone's attention. "There's a posiblity of an outbreak reported hours ago from Miami. The complainant is an Elly Burton. And another report from a prison in Denver about a attack from what they say is an NMC. One Richard Valentine is in critical condition. Another one in Seattle, exact same thing, a Ark Thomson in currently stable. Forget about sending out agents to Leon's appartment, their gone on those attacks!" He then pointed to Leon and Aya, "As soon as he's clean, get him over to Firearms Control, pack yourselves, and wait for me in the garage. I'm going with you two. Pierce, stay and look after Sherri." Aya then shot to her feet in a panic.

"Do you think they'll come after Eve?"

"Eve?" Leon asked.

"Okay, change of plan, Pierce, take Sherri and go pick up Eve and bring them back here."

"What if those things are there?" Rupert simply shoved his magnum into the blond's hands.

"Then, you shoot."

*------------------------*

"I can't believe this shit." Leon grumbled as he slipped on a kevlar vest over his chest and torso. "I thought Umbrella would get some brains finally." Aya chuckled and slipped her blue jacket over her armor.

"You would think...." She agreed. "Just goes to show some people are morons. Mostly scientists."

"And they're supposed to be the smart ones." Leon remark earned him another chuckle as he slipped a magazine into his M4A1 machine gun and strapped three more clips to his belt while Aya loaded her SP12 shotgun. "I guess Umbrella is trying to lure out the S.T.A.R.S. from the looks of things."

"The S.T.A.R.S., hmm?" She questioned as she sat down on a chair as Leon continued to prepare himself. That just reminded her that she now has a partner who is much more vulnerable than she, and she needed to keep an eye on him. After slipping the magazine into his Magnum, Leon tucked it into his holster and nodded as Aya, signaling he was ready. Standing up, Aya smiled and led the way to the garage, even as Leon's voice echoed in her mind. _I'll try not to let you down......_

*------------------------*

_Read and Review if you want more! Tee-hee!_


	9. [parasite EVIL] resonance :Chapter Nine

[parasite EVIL]  
resonance  
Chapter Nine

_And she swears there's nothing wrong  
I hear her play the same old song  
She puts me off and puts me on  
And had a bad day again  
She said I would not understand  
Left a note and said 'I'm sorry I  
had a bad day again.'  
_ -Fuel  
-Bad Day

*---------------------*

"Hi, my name's Sherri. What's yours?"

"................."

"Okay........." Sherri sighed as she walked away. It was bad enough that she was stuck here while Leon could've been in danger, but the only other teen here didn't speak a word to her. Some strange girl that they picked up at an apartment. Strange girl..... looks like Leon's girlfriend Aya......

"My name's....Eve...." Sherri turned around sharply to see the teen had walked up to her.

"Eve, huh?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"You smell like monsters..."

"Monsters?" Sherri was getting pissed as the fact she was basicly told she stunk, "What monsters?"

"In the lab.........."

*---------------------*

"This is never comming out of the walls..." Leon commented, "Or the carpet. Good-bye deposit." He sighed as he looked at the blood and gore already staining the walls and floor, thanks to Aya's attack.

"Don't worry about it. The government will take care of it since it's MIST related." Aya announced as she walked past him into Sherri's room. "Let's look to see if there's anymore before we break out the Resolve." She then flipped open what seemed to be a pocket computer. "The GPS doesn't read anything, but G-Virus or T-Virus monsters haven't been catagorized yet by MIST..."

"So that means we search the old way. Not like it matters, there's no more here, but there's one downstairs." Leon commented as he walked out of the apartment, leaving Aya to close the door.

"How do you know?"

"I'll never forget that smell...."

*---------------------*

"Lab..." Sherri begain to back up, "What lab?"

"the ones with the monsters, and the tubes...."

"What?"

"The ones that looked like humans, with the big train, and the big plant..."

"Oh, my god....."

"The one in Rat Moon City....."

*---------------------*

"Here!" Leon pointed as they approached the door, to which Aya promply knocked. After a few minutes with no answer, Aya proceded to try and kick it open. Leon joined her and soon the door flew off it's hinges. Letting the weapons lead, they entered the small apartment, scanning.

"This is definatly the place, it smells like rotten meat...." Aya muttered as she entered the kitchen. Everthing was in diarray. Dishes and food, then she saw it. A dismembered foot, covered it cuts and skin shreded into ribbon, bright red blood spalttered all around and on it. "Leon, I found something."

"Not as bad as what I found." Aya then left the kitchen and followed Leon's voice into the living room when......

"oh....my....god..." She wispered and slid to the ground. Body parts littered the entire place and blood soaked anything it touched. The drapes, the couch, the TV, everything. Intestinal organs and meat were flung everywhere and skin hung off everything and anything like ribbon. Aya felt sick. "My God, Leon..."

"It's still here...." Leon hissed and and cocked his shotgun. "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU BASTARD!"

"LEON, ABOVE YOU!" That's all he heard before he dove forwarn into the gore filled room and shots rang out. The licker dropped promply from the cleiling as Leon tried to stand. Aya threw herself back to doge the beast's landing, but then watched it horror as it reared back at the Leon, who hadn't recovered fully, then lanched itself, claws ready. "LEON, LOOK OUT!" She screamed, and watched in horror as Leon could only cover his face with his arms.

*---------------------*

"Stay away!" Sherri screamed.

"What?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted and ran torward the door to the shooting range, momentarly crashing into Pierce's side.

"Wha..... Sherri, what's wrong?" He yelled as he ran after the girl, leaving Eve alone.

"Birkin...."

*---------------------*

Leon almost threw up as he picked himself off the dripping red floor, covered in it's liquid. "LEON, LOOK OUT!" Leon shot his face up to see the brown licker less that 5 feet away from his. Acting on instict, Leon used his arms to cover his face and gritted his teeth, waiting for the pain. _Ohgod,ohgod,itsgonnakillme,imsorrysherri,aya,ohgod_His thoughts exploded and heat rushed through his body as time seemed to slow down. Out of the blue, a horrible scream filled the air and his body felt like it was on fire. The scream flew past his and after a few moments, Leon removed his arms from his face to see Aya looking at him in horror.

"Aya....." His wispered.

"You...you...you just...."

"What....." Leon looked behind him to see the melting corpse of the licker, still screaming as if it burned in the fires of hell for eternity.

"You......you....you lit that thing...on fire......" Aya muttered. Leon wirrled around to face her.

"What.......?"

"You....You lit it on fire Leon!" Aya screamed, "You, YOU HAVE MAYA'S KIDNEY! YOU LIT IT ON FIRE!"


	10. [parasite EVIL] resonance :Chapter Ten

[parasite EVIL]  
resonance  
Chapter Ten

_Another day I call and never speak  
And you would say nothing's changed at all  
And I can't feel much hope for anything  
If I won't be there to catch you when you fall_

Again  
It seems we meet  
In the spaces  
In between  
We always say  
It won't be long  
But something's always wrong

-Something's Always Wrong  
-Toad the Wet Sprocket

Leon lifted a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide in fear, afaid that he was going to throw up, pass out, or both. His thoughts were manic as he tried to figure out what just happened, but primal instict took over and he rushed out passed the stunned Aya into the hallway. He just needed to get out, get out now.

"Leon, wait, I'm sorry!" Aya souted as she ran after him. "LEON! COME BACK!" She screamed as she sprinted after him, only to halt as Leon did an abrupt stop, then ran in her direction.

"UMBRELLA!" Was all she heard as Leon rushed back, then gun fire. Aya turned tail and ran with him back up the hall and up the stairway. Both moving at one single beat, one single movement, their feet hitting the floor at the same time, exhaling at the same time, running torward the same goal.

Survival.

"Head to the roof!" Leon shouted as they pounded up the metallic stairs. His teeth clenched as they hit the door to the roof, and saw nothing but buildings and sky. Aya gasped behind him as she shoved a piece of wood agaist the door..

"Now what? They'll be on us any second now!"

"I don't know!" _If only....if only...._ Leon ran to the edge of the roof, looking for something, anything.....

"There!" Aya pointed to the partially full garbage container.

"Think we can make it?" Leon asked.

"Don't know........" At that moment, Umbrella's team broke through the door and the leader opened fire on Aya. Aya screamed as three bullets pierced her leg, shoulder, and hip. She tumbled to the ground, holding her blood in as much as she could.

"Alright, Kennedy.." The leader spoke in a harsh tone, almost mocking them and their foolish attept to run. "...You come with us, and MAYBE, we'll let your lady friend live..." He then shot Aya in the other leg to make his point stick. She screamed and wimpered as she held onto her newly injured leg.

"Aya!!" Leon shouted and turned to face the attackers, growling, teeth bare. He then stepped in front of her, protectingly, still glaring at the leader.

"Common fucker, we don't have all day..." The leader aimed his gun once again at them and fired, only to see his bullet fly sharply north away from her. "The fuck..." He fired again, this time it flew sharply right. "Fine, you want to play..." Turning his gun to Leon's skull, he fired off three rounds. Leon swiftly lifted his hand agaist the bullets and that was the last thing the leader saw as the bullets flew back at him and into his eyes and took his right. He screamed in pain as his hands desperatly clawed to remove the bullets from his eyes as blood trickled from his sockets and down his face like tears. 

"Go.....away...." Leon said slowly, threatening.

"Fuck off, shoot that bastard!!!!" The leader screamed. Like pawns and zombies, the squad opened fire on the two, only to see their bullets fly in all directions.

"GO AWAY!" Leon screamed and with a flash, the leader was ingulfed in flames, screaming as his armor melted onto his flesh. The squad stopped and backed away, afraid, as they watched their leader scream and die. Moments after the leader stopped moving and the smell of burnt hair and flesh spread through out the rooftop, the squad looked at Leon, fearful.

"Leave....." He breathed. He didn't have to tell them twice, as they scrambled into the stairway for their lives.

"Leon...." Aya breathed, as she tugged on his pant leg. He turned around and she gasped. His deep blue eyes had turned aqua green and his shin was deathly pale. "L.Leon..." Leon blinked a couple of times and shook his head. The color rushed back into his face and when he opened his eyes, they returned to normal. "Aya....Aya, are you okay?" He shouted, dropping to his knees, his face full of worry.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine....You...you need to call Pierce...get help...."

"Got it.." He then reached into his coat pocket and flipped open his cell phone, leaving Aya to her thoughts.


	11. parasite EVIL resonance :Chapter Eleven

[parasite EVIL]  
resonance  
Chapter Eleven

_I'm back! HEE-Hee! But for how long? Rand R and maybe I'll finish this before Hell freezes over. :P_

~*~

_The single moment that is in my mind right now. Playing in my brain. The end of Vanilla Sky where the actor jumps off the roof to awake from this nightmare._ Leon thought as he stood at the edge of the roof. They already took Aya to the hospital, leaving him to his thought. He remembered Aya asking him to join her in the ambulance but he just stared at the horizon. After calling out to him several times, Aya then asked him to come to the hospital. He'll comt to the hospital all right, but not the way she wanted. Leon was about to leap off, to awake from this nightmare....

"LEON!" Leon turned to see Pierce standing there with Eve. "Leon, they told me you were here. Listen, Sherry's gone missing!" Leon's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!"

"She ran out of MIST HQ and we can't find her!"

~*~

"Were is he?" Aya asked as she wringed the blanket in her hands. Once the bullets were taken out, she healed up speedly as usual, but still, to see Leon go though all those emotions and personality changes couldn't be good. And as she was carried away, he just stared out into nothing, like a zombie! "Leon......"

~*~

"Leon! LEON! Where are you....Leon, that's MY CAR! LEON, DAMMIT!"

~*~

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?"

"Can I please have a 6 Piece Chicken McNugget meal?"

"That'll be $4.49. Is this to stay or to go?"

"To stay," Sherry answered, giving the lady a five out of her pocket. After getting her mean and change, sherri sat down and began to sip her coke. She ran out of the building so fast in a panic after that strange girl identified her. It shocked it badly, since noone was supposed to know who she was, and if this girl could smell it on her.....

"Sherry!" Sherry whipped her head around to see Leon behind her, panting.

"Leon!" Leon then begain to pick up her fries and chicken.

"We have to get out of here!" Leon then walked out of the resturaunt, with Sherry walking behind him.

"Isn't that Pierce's SUV?" She asked. Leon remained silent as he opened the door for the teen, and he was silent as he entered. "Leon?" "They found us again!" Leon spat and he pulled out of the drive way and headed torward the interstate.

"I know..." Sherry wispered.

"You know?"

"That girl that Aya is taking care of! She told me that I smelled like monsters, like the ones in Raccoon City!"

"What!?! Shit!" Leon cursed as he layed on the gas a bit more. After five minutes, Sherry spoke up.

"We have to go back!"

"Forget it, we got to get away from this town as fast as possible!"

"Leon you're an FBI agent know, it's not like before. They can protect us! Plus, this is Pierce's SUV! Common, Leon, take us back." Leon sat still for a few moments, untill Sherry spoke again. "Plus, what about Aya! You love her don't you? Leon?"

~*~

"He did WHAT!?!" Aya asked as Pierce explained what happened.

"I'm serious, he swiped my keys and took off in my car."

"Fuck, what a day," Aya cursed as she layed back on the bed, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. She was pissed and worried at the same time, because she knew what Leon was going to do. Go on the run and try to loose Umbrella yet again. But, she was indeed mad. Because she was the one to tell Pierce to kiss his car good-bye.

"Are you okay?" Pierce asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," Aya then smiled, "I'm okay consitering my case agaist Umbrella went down the shitter with Leon on the run."

"Yeah, well Ay...." Pierce paused, "Wait! On the run!?! What about the car! My car!"

"It's in the parking lot, you jackass!" Aya and Pierce turned to the doorway of the hospital to see Leon and Sherri, both tired and worse for wear. Leon then chucked the keys at the blond's head, smaking him right near his ear. "Loose her again, and it won't be in one piece!" Aya couldn't help but laugh as Pierce begain to curse and Leon begain to yell at him to quit whining. She was glad that Leon didn't go on the run, or took Pierce's car. She was happy that he came to see her, that he still cared for her, that he was worried enough to stay. But that emotion was soon gone once Leon accidently threw some flowers at pierce, missed, and hit Aya bullseye in the face. Aya growled at Leon, who just scratched his head.

"Um, Aya....I got you flowers....."


	12. parasite EVIL resonance :Chapter Twelve

[parasite EVIL]  
resonance  
Chapter Twelve

_I'm back yet again, for the final chapter! Heeheeeheeee......._

~*~

Aya shifted around her trunk as she tried to make room for the new equipment she bought using her BP. She wanted to go to Dryfield once again to check out the info on Ada Wong despite Leon's broken record track of 'She's dead'. Speaking of Leon, he continued to stall on the subject of him going and not going on the fact that there may still be MNCs or Virus monsters and that they make him 'wig out' so to speak. Or that's what he said. Aya thought he was afraid of the fact that Ada may possibly be there. Either way, Aya would have to press him, like it or not. What better time than the pressent? 

~*~

Leon nodded his head to the music as he did his paperwork at his desk. Every once and while, Leon would reach for a pocky stick out of the box and scarf it down happily. He had been acting quite happy after all that had happened. Aya had to wonder if Maya's kidney was going some feminine parts inside of him to account for the mood swings. Just the sight of Leon pregnant made her start to giggle, which caused Leon attention to turn to Aya behind him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." She giggled. "Nothing...." Grinning, Aya then reached over, grabbed a Pocky from Leon's box and shoved it in her mouth.

"Hey, that's mine!" Reaching over, Leon snatched the cookie stick from her mouth and put it in his own. "Get your own damn box!"

"Why should I when I could take yours?" Aya once again, grabbed one but jumped away before Leon could grab her. Sticking his tongue out, Leon went back to his work until Aya tuned his chair to face her. Slipping his earphones off, Leon crossed his arms and flashed her a smile.

"Yes, can I help you Miss. Brea?"

"Are you comming with me to Dryfield or not Leon? I need to know so I can get supplies. You can't stall on this any longer." Leon took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I still don't know. I just don't know Aya..."

"Well, I have to have an answer, now! I got to get the paperwork done for this trip and get a waver for supplies. Yes or No?" Leon took another dep breath and Aya could see him still consittering it. "Look on the bright side, Rupert is taking care of Eve and Pierce is taking care of Sherry, so we'll have some time to ourselves.." Leon head shot up with a silly grin, "That's not a promise of sex, Leon!"

"I know that! Besides, that's not I was thinking about."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Rupert having to drag Sherry to school." Leon chuckled for awhile, then took a breath, "Okay, I'll go, but I get to choose the music, okay."

"Okay, it's a deal," And to seal it, Aya placed a kiss on Leon's crown.

~*~

"We are NOT listening to this!" Aya stated, holding up a Britney Spears CD, whick was proptly taken by Sherry.

"Hey, I was looking for that......"

"Sherry, you're gonna behave for Pierce right?" Leon asked as he hauled her Playstation travel bag into Pierce's SVU. They were making last minutes preperations before leaving for Nevada at the Headquarters. Pierce didn't get off for another 3 hours, so Sherry had to amuse herself with her brand new Gamboy Advance she conned out of Leon.

"Yeah, don't worry, me and Pierce are cool. He said he could hack some new codes for my Gameshark for me."

"Good, I'm glad." Leon then wrapped his arms around Sherry's small frame, "You be good and take care of yourself while I'm gone." Leon wispered in her ear.

"Just come back alive Leon."

"Are you worried?"

"Just a bit."

"....me too." After giving Sherry and final squeeze, he left to help Aya pack some food and ammo into the trunk when Pierce came running into the garage.

"Aya, I'm glad I caught you before you left." He huffed.

"What is it Pierce?"

"Remember how you had me check on Leon's donor for his operation a while back?" At hearing this, Leon walked over Aya's side.

"What's this about Aya?" Leon asked, eyeing her strangely.

"I'm sorry, Leon, but I had to be sure." Aya apologised, to which Leon nodded, understanding.

"Well, I have some good news and some weird news." Pierce interupted, "The good news is that the kidney wasn't Maya's!"

"What?" She couldn't believe it. it wasn't Maya's. She's still at rest. She hadn't been disturbed again. She was still at rest.

"Here's the kicker... You know that Wong chick you were looking into?......

.....It's hers."

~*~

_Ohhh, cliffhanger! Like I said, resonance is offically over, but fusion will be starting soon, so get ready! As always, please R and R!_


End file.
